If you leave me now
by sageandsol
Summary: Jack leaves for Santa Fe a year after the strike, now it's two years after the stike and he's back.  Javid, Blush, slight Sprace, some swearing and punching.  Contains Slash


Athors notes: If I owned Newsies then I would have a library in my house and not worrying about paying for college. I also do not own If you leave me know, that is owned by Chicago I think. A bit of a background for the story I guessed Daivd's age at the strike and I'm keeping it that way 'cause it works for the story. David was 15 when the strike happened, he is now 17; Jack was 17 and now he is 19 he left when he was 18. I am dedicating this story to Ted Stevens (1923- August 9th 2010) who although I might not have liked him he did do a lot of good for Alaska. Stevens died in a plane crash in Southeast Alaska.

If you leave me now,  
you'll take away the biggest part of me.  
Ooo no, baby please don't go.  
And if you leave me now,  
you'll take away the very heart of me.  
Ooo no, baby please don't go.  
Ooo, girl, I just want you to stay.

_It's dark and he's running trying to catch him trying to stop him, trying to stpohim before he gets on the train. But he can't and he watches as the train leaves the station taking his best friend and crush with it. He sinks to the ground, tears running unchecked down his cheeks and he cries his heart out knowing that when he goes back he'll have to be strong. Knowing that boys don't cry especially if they have something to hide. He knows it's wrong to love him but he can't help it and it still hurts. _

David sat bolt upright in bed, his cheeks sticky with tears that continued to fall. Groaning he glanced out the window noting with some bitterness that it was still dark out.

_Great _he thought knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, not when the images of that night kept pushing into his mind. With a sigh, he splashed water on his face, for once glad that it was cold. After he cleaned his face he made his way slowly down the hallway to the kitchen, trying to make as little noise as possible. Since the strike things had gotten better for the Jacobses financially at least and while they weren't able to buy a full sized house they had been able to get a bigger apartment. Sarah was sitting at the table when he entered, sewing something so he sat down next to her not saying anything.

"Couldn't sleep David?" she asked setting down her work with a sigh.

"Yah I had the same dream again." he admitted noting that his sisters eyes were red like she'd been cryining.

"You been crying again." He noted quietly, "Aren't you happy with Luke?"

Luke was Sarah's fiance, after Jack had left last year she had become depressed, never smiling rarely leaving the house. One day after Esther had forced her to go shopping she'd run into Luke, after he got her out of her depression it wasn't long before nor to hard for her to fall into love with him.

"Yes I'm happy with Luke." Sarah said, "I just miss him ya know? I miss the old you also."

"He's gone Sarah," David said sighing bitterly. "Left with that train going to Santa Fe." It was as close as he could get to admitting he had a crush on Jack.

"You really liked him, didn't you?" Sarah asked, "More then then others did, and do. I'm not blind nor am I stupid."

David froze staring at his sister mind trying to grab something to say, his heart racing. Sarah gave him a small sad smile, before continuing.  
"I'm not going to judge you David. You'll always be my brother no matter what." David smiled a partially bitter smile though he relaxed slightly.

"Thanks Sarah." he said, "What time is it?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know fourish, will you be able to go back to sleep for two hours?"

David shook his head knowing that if he went back to sleep he'd go back to the last night, back to the watching the train carry Jack Kelly away and out of his life.

"I'll stay with you." Sarah offered, and the two of them sat in silence each deep in their own thoughts. When Esther and Meyer came into the kitchen later they found their oldest children asleep in each others arms cheeks tears stained, they didn't say anything just went about their normal business until Sarah and David woke up. David got ready for school knowing that he probably looked like death warmed over, he certainly felt that way. He wasn't sleeping mush reading far into the night to keep from dreaming and he'd wake up early crying from his dreams. His skin was pale paler then normal and there were always dark bags under his eyes.

"Are the boys coming over tonight?" Esther asked, as David put his backpack on.

"Yes mom." David said, he'd taken to teaching the Newsies what he learned at school so they would get a semblance of an education. The illiterate learned to read and some of the guys even started to love it. He did it for free because it took his mind off his missing crush and gave him something to do. The others appreciated it because he didn't lord over them and it was free. Even though he did it for free and Esther always had extra food waiting for them when they were done for the day, the Newsies payed them back in different ways. Les who had been bullied and alone now had Boots and Snipeshooterwalking home withhim being his best friends. The older boys helped with the shopping and carried the heavy items, looked after Sarah and David when they got depressed little things to make the Jacobs's lives easier. When Denton heard about what David was doing he petitioned to different charities to donate money to Esther so she could afford more food, and even donated some money himself.

"Heya Dave," Mush's cheerful voice brought him from his thoughts as he stepped into the crisp October air.

"Hey Mush." David said returning the greeting warmly, digging in his pocket for the penny he had grabbed on the way out, and handed it to Mush who gave him a newspaper.

"Where's Blink?" David asked, Mush was the only one who knew about David's crush just as David was the only one who knew about Mush's crush on Blink. A few weeks after he'd left David had fainted from sleep deprevation, Mush had caught him and helped him get some sleep. Nowadays once a week Mush would either go over to Davids house or David would go over to the Lodging house to sleep next to Mush, purely platonic of coursethouth if David didn't know any better he'd have sworn that Blink was jealous of these nights.

"Selling papes." Mush said with an easy grin. "He wanted to sell more so he could give some of his earnings to your mom. He didn't think his presence would be needed today which now that I think about it it's a good thing considering you were crying again last night."

David growled a hand unconsciously rising to touch his cheeks, deciding to not point out that Blink didn't need to give them money.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked

"No, well yes for me 'cause I know you and probablyly yes for the other Newsies but for the jerks at your school no."

David let out a relieved sigh before adding his voice to Mush's calling out the days head lines.

"Thanks for walking with me Mush." he said as they reached the school, ignoring the squeals of excitement from the girls when they saw Mush, who was a heart throb at school even though he didn't attend.

"No prob. Dave." Mush said hugging David and whispered in is ear. "I'm spending the night."

David nodded and hugged Mush tighter then released him. saying sternly. "Tell Blink he's not to go hungry or with out shelter tonight just so's he can repay us. That would be just plain stupid. " Mush nodded, tipped his hat and moved off selling his newspapers.

"Hey David guess what?" a voice said behind him and he spun around to face Sparks, as the Newsies affectionately called her, his best friend at school,

"Hey Sparks, what?" he asked and she grinned, it was an enfectious grin one that made David understand why Itey fell for her.

"We have a new assistant P.E teacher." she said. "I just saw him and he's _hot._"

David laughed as he followed her to the classroom. "Don't let Itey catch you saying that. He'll transform into Skittery."

He and Sparks had been paired up to do a project a few weeks after David went back to school and days after Jack left. They had gone over to his house and the Newsies had shown up, obviously keeping an eye on him. Sparks hadn't been accepted at first, she was after all a girl at school and defiantly not a Newsie, but she had stood up to Spot who had been there much to David's surprise and after that she had been readily accepted. Six months later Itey asked her out and they had been going steady ever since.

"I won't but he knows he's the onlyone for me." Sparks agreed amicablyly.

"So anything else about our new assistant PE teacher?" David asked and Sparks shook her head.

"Nope, I guess we'll find out in gym. Well actually he looked familiar but I can't put my finger on where I've seen him before." she said sitting down next to him.

"Umm.. David?' a girl said nervously as David turned to her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you hook me up with your friend The one who walked with you to school?" she asked and David resisted the urge to groan while Sparks snickered.

"Sorry I can't do that. Mush already has someone he likes and he's to much of a coward to tell the person." he paused then continued before the girl could interrupt. "He won't go out with anyone 'cause it would be unfair to them."

The girl looked like she was going to cry and went back to her friends. When she was gone Sparks leaned over and hissed in his ear.

"So Mush hasn't asked Blink out yet?"

David jumped and looked at Sparks warily. "He doesn't like Blink like that."

Sparks laughed causing people to look at them weirdly before turning back to their own conversations.

"Right, right and I'm the Queen of Pluto." she said lightly glancing at the clock. "Mush's so obvious I'm surprised no one else has caught on. Don't worry, you can't help who you love and personally I think they make a cute couple."

P.E was the last class before lunch and by then rumors had spread about the assistant teacher and the general consensus by the girls was he was hot. David thought he was lucky that Sparks was in his gym class because she was the only girl seeminglynot smitten who could keep a cool head When they assembled outside, it wasn't cold enough to go inside yet, he noticed a tall tan slender figure standing with their normal teacher.

"All right." Coach Evans called and for once everyone quieted down instantly. "When I call your name I want you to introduce yourself to Mr. Kelly, be nice he's just come from Santa Fe."

David froze his heart rising to his throat as the new teacher stepped into view, his legs began to tremble and it was all he could do not to break down right then and there. Next to him Sparks gave a short intake of breath as she recognized the figure.

"David, David what's wrong?" Sparks hissed shaking him gently. He turned to her and said in a tear choked voice. "Sparks, I think I'm going to need you to cover for me this after noon."

Sparks was about to object when her name was called so she bounded up to the front. "Hi Mr. Kelly, my name is Abigale but my friends call me Sparks, my boyfriend's name is Itey, I'm sure you know him. Welcome back."

If David could laugh he would have laughed at the startled expression on _his _face. All to soon however he heard his name called, to him it sounded like a death knoll. He walked up slowly ignoring those around him untillhe was face to face with Jack Kelly.

* * *

A love like ours is love that's hard to find.  
How could we let it slip away?  
We've come too far to leave it all behind.  
How could we end it all this way?  
When tomorrow comes and we'll both regret  
the things we said today.

"Davey," Jack breathed looking startled but still managed to grin. "How are ya Mouth?"

David took one look at him and smacked Jack's face, hoping to leave a red mark. "How do you think... Asshole." he snarled trying to keep the frustration from his voice. He turned on his heel and ran away not bothering to change clothes, he just needed to get out of there. He ran for what seemed like ages and would have kept running tears falling down his cheeks partially blinding him except for the fact he ran into someone.

"Hey watch where you're... Dave is that you? What's the matter, why aren't you at school?" It was Blink and he sounded concerned, David opened his mouth but no sound came out.

'Mush come here quick! It's David somethings wrong and he won't talk." Blink called. Mush ran over to where they stood, took one look at David then said brusquely, "Let's go back to the Lodging house, we aren't far and it'll be empty."

David shook his head, afraid that Jack would find him at the Lodging house because it was an obvious place to look, however Mush wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Kloppman can keep everyone else out." Mush continued, before gently steering David in the direactionof the Lodging house. Once inside with Kloppman's assurance that no one would enter that they didn't want entering, he'd send the Newsies to David's house, Mush sat David down on the the nearest bed and sat down on his right. Blink took David's left, his one eye full of worry.

"What's wrong Dave? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mush said quietlyand his voice broke the dam that held most of David's tears back. With Mush he was safe, no one would harm him, laugh at him when cried, no one would think less of him. Mush and Blink watched as their normally composed friend broke down, at first unsure of what to do, then they did the only thing they could do which was hug David and support him until he cried himself out. Gradually David's sobs subsided and then Mush realized he had cried himself to sleep. Turning to Blink Mush said quietly, "Blink, can you go find Sparks? She's in all of his classes so she musta seen what happened to make him this upset."

Blink nodded and left the room trusting that Mush would know what to do. Mush gently lay David down on the bed, wrapping him with the blanket then lay down next to him wrapping David in a warm, protective, brotherly embrace. A while later Blink came back mouth set in a grim line, Sparks right behind him.

"Is David all right?" She asked as Mush sat up, David still asleep looking more relaxed then he had in months.

"He's fine, cried himself to sleep. What happened Sparks? Even when he's about to faint from exhaustion he's never broken down like this, at least not since Jack left..."

Sparks sighed and sat down near David's bed.

"It happened in Gym." She began slowly. "We have a new assistant teacher, he's from Santa Fe, anyway when David saw him he kinda froze. When it was his turn to meet the teacher he looked like he was going to the executioner. The teacher looks at him and says: 'How are ya Mouth?' Then David slaps him and runs away." She paused as Mush swore.

"That bastard, wait 'till I get my hands on him."

Blink stared at Mush shocked, Mush was generally sweet and mild tempered the last time he'd been this angry was when Jack scabbed, he hadn't even been this angry when Jack left for Santa Fe.

"Wait... Jack Kelly's an assistant teacher at your school?" Blink asked and Sparks nodded.

"Why would seeing Jack cause David to break down?" Blink asked.

"Because." Mush snapped, "Jack hurt David when he vanished without a word. It's why he hasn't been sleeping well."

"But that doesn't make sense." Blink objected "Jack hurt us all when he left and neither you nor I are falling apart."

"It's because David loves Jack." Sparks spoke up, black eyes pieces of flint, "I'm going to kill him." Mush nodded noticing Blinks startled expression.

"It's true." he said, "What will you do now Blink?" his tone changed it was hard, angry and wary all at the same time.

"Nothing." Blink said, "I don't care, now at least I know he doesn't like you."

Mush stared at Blink trying to discern any disgust in his eyes or stance, but found none.

"Oh for the ... Just confess and kiss already. I'm going to have to go back to school soon and I'd like to know what we are going to do about Mr. Kelly." Sparks said rolling her eyes exasperatedly, and Mush looked down blushing.

"For right now we let David sleep." Blink said quietly, "He needs the rest, we'll let the others know Jack's in town and decide on what to do as a group. If Jack asks you about David don't tell him anything, but don't hit him either. We'll meet at David's house at three. If David hasn't woken up by then we'll carry him home, am I missing anything?"

Mush shook his head, before saying. "I'm gonna stay with David. If he wakes up he'll need someone he's close to to be around. Someone'll need to inform Spot."

"Racetrack." Sparks said getting up. "Spot listens to Racetrack."

Blink nodded getting up also and followed Sparks to the door, "I'll talk to Specs and Dutchy the sell close to here and can spread the news."

Pausing at the door he turned around and added, "We'll talk when I get back."

Mush nodded and watched as Sparks and Blink left. David was still asleep when Blink returned half an hour later, food in his hands.

"David and I are close because we both have an unrequited love." Mush said with out a preamble. "At least my crush isn't an asshole who leaves me for a stupid city."

Blink nodded then asked hesitantly an unreadable look on his face. "What about when you two shared a bed?"

Mush smiled sadly and explained. "David has nightmares so he won't sleep. The only way he can sleep peacefully is if I'm sleeping next to him. Sarah tried sleeping next to him but for some reason he only sleeps soundly with me."

"That doesn't make a lot of sense but I _think_ I get the gist of what you are saying." Blink admitted looking at David who was still sound asleep.

"He's sleeping well now." Mush nodded as Blink asked. "Who do you like?"

Mush blushed and lowered his eyes, a spark of hope appeared in Blink's eyes as Mush mumbled. "You, but you know you don't have to like me back or anything like that."

Blink grinned and crossed over to where Mush was, gently lifting his head with a hand. Just before Blink kissed Mush, he said. "Good, me to."

* * *

A love like ours is love that's hard to find.  
How could we let it slip away?  
We've come too far to leave it all behind.  
How could we end it all this way?  
When tomorrow comes and we'll both regret  
the things we said today.  
A love like ours is love that's hard to find.  
How could we let it slip away?  
We've come too far to leave it all behind.  
How could we end it all this way?  
When tomorrow comes and we'll both regret  
the things we said today.

"Sparks, hey Sparks!" A familiar voice called her name as she left school at the end of the day and she grinned broadly, feeling the stress start to leave her body.

"Hey Itey sweetie." she said hugging him, breathing in his unique scent. She had been tense from resisting the urge to find Mr. Kelly and beat him for what he did to David, but being in her boyfriends arms went a long way to rectify the problem.

"Where's David? He's usually with you, he's not sick is he?" Itey asked and Sparks sighed.

"It's a long story but we have to go to David's house in an hour." She said, Itey looked at her curiously but didn't say anything. She spotted Jack making his way over to where they were and swore mentally.

"Come on, let's go." She said grabbing Itey's arm and dragging him out of Jack's eye sight.

"Was that Jack I just saw?" Itey asked and Sparks nodded.

"I didn't say this but yes." She admitted before adding. "Blink and Mush want to talk about what to do with him. David had a break down when he saw Mr. Kelly and Mush wants to murder him."

Itey looked at her curiously but nodded. "I didn't here it from you." he said before adding worriedly, "Is David alright?"

Sparks shrugged trying to figure out how to answer with out giving anything away.

"He cried himself to sleep," she said finally. "I think it was for the best 'cause he hasn't been sleeping well."

Itey let out a sigh of relief. "If he's sleeping that's good. He hasn't slept well since Jack left. Mush has been sleeping next to him once a night every other week." he said

Sparks grinned before linking arms with him and said cheerfully. "We have an hour before we have to meet at David's house. How about grabbing something to eat?"

"Sounds great." he said laughing.

* * *

David was still sleeping when two-thirty came so Mush gently picked him up Bridal style and carried him downstairs, Blink following him. As Mush walked he felt anger boiling in his veins, it wasn't fair to David. He'd suffered so much already and now Jack was back it had the effect of pouring salt in the open wound.

"My god! What happened?" Esther exclaimed when Mush and Blink entered, David still asleep.

"David just had a break down ma'am." Blink said politely removing his and Mush's caps.

"I have a feeling it's more then that." Esther said glancing out the window. "'Cause I see Sparks and Itey."

"Well there is more, I hope you don't mind us Newsies talking in your home. It's nothing illegal." Mush said smiling broadly.

Esther nodded. "I don't mind, I'll go make sure there's enough food here. If the meeting runs late people can sleep here tonight." she said which reminded Blink who dug into his pocket and pulled out a few coins giving them to her.

"It isn't much ma'am but please accept these."

The doorbell rang before Esther could protest and she opened it to show not only Sparks and Itey but also Racetrack and Spot.

"I'll talk to them you go put David in his room." Blink said turning to greet the others.

_He's running down a path, tears falling as he tries to flee though from what he isn't sure. The path seems to twist and be uneven but he never looses his footing though his feeling of fear isn't going away. Suddenly he finds himself in a rectangular room with tall wooden pillars and statues of seven people. It smells good, like trees though he can't place the scent. The path splits going to two different corners, but in the back is a figure sitting on a bench. The figure looks up and motions him over. _

_"Where am I?" he asks sitting on the bench. _

_"A reproduction of a Japanese Buddhist temple room." the figure, definitely a girl says, she is unlike any girl he's ever seen. She looks tall but her hair is short, less then shoulder length and she's wearing pants. She also is wearing a grey shirt that says St. Paul Alaska. _

_"Who are you?" he asks wondering what is so amazing about a territory and how it ends up on a shirt. _

_"Non of your concern though if you really want to call me something call me Anna." she says smiling _

_"Nice to meet you Anna I'm..." she holds up a hand and says quietly._

_"No time for intros. 'Asides I already know you, don't ask me how, it wastes time and we don't have it." She pauses and takes out a small square object, slided it open looks at it then closes it and puts it away. _

_"What was that?" he asks unable to control his curiosity. _

_"Cell phone." she says briskly, before continuing. "You have a choice coming up, whatever you choose it will affect your future and those of your friends so chooses wisely." She takes out the phone, whatever that is, this time putting it to her ear. He listens to a one sided conversation trying to discern what she is talking about when she sighs and says. _

_"Fine Kai, I won't take long... Kairaru __I know I know, love you see you." She turns to him and smiles her hand grabbing her shoulder, fingers digging into the muschle. _

_"Sorry about that, my muse was being picky about somethings." _

_"It's..it's all right." he manages to stutter. _

_"Ok back on track. I'm just here to tell you to choose your path wisely, any questions?" _

_He looks startled, a hundred questions running through his head but his mouth seems to have a mind of it's own. _

_"What's so special about a frozen territory?" _

_She stares at him for a moment, seeming ly torn between indignation and laughter._

_"That's right I assume you guys haven't experienced the true beauty of Alaska yet." The whole place is starting to fad and just before it and Anna vanishes she adds, "Alaska's a state in my time."_

_

* * *

_

David sat up with a gasp sweat running down his body, and looked around. Spread out in his room were the other Newsies and Sparks, all looking concerned.

"You alright Dave?" Specs asked pushing his glasses up a nervous habit David recognized.

"Yah, why are you guys here?" he asked, Blink, Mush and Sparks exchanged loks and Mush said,

"We wanted to tell the others, but Sparks figured we'd wait 'till you wake up. How'd you sleep?"

David frowned, he wasn't sure how much he should say about his dream so he settled for a simple 'good'.

"What'cha call us for?" Spot demanded glaring at Sparks.

"Why did David collapse?" Racetrack added. "Jack wouldn't like to find out about that. "

David flinched, the name piercing his heart like a knife, Sparks grabbed his shoulder and massaged it in an attempt to comfort him.

"That's why we wanted to talk." Blink said coldly. Everyone stared at him, while he wasn't like Mush he also never displayed this much anger.

"What about Jack?" Boots asked quietly.

"The bastards back." Mush spat and David flinched again biting back tears telling himself that onlyone person there knew the truth.

"Wait, Jack's back? Where is he and why does this have to do with David's sleep?" Racetrack asked sounding happy, angry and confused all at the same time.

"I haven't been able to sleep soundly since Jack left." David said quietly. "I don't know why but it's true. When I saw Jack it was like the flood gates opened." He lowered his eyes so no one could see the emotions warring in his eyes. The other Newsies exchanged glances, obviously unsure of what to do.

"Maybe we should hear what Jack has to say." Racetrack suggested.

"Can we soak him?" Boots asked eagerly, "'Cause Dave wasn't the only one hurt when he left. Les and Sarah were also hurt, so were we come to think of it."

David managed to smile at Boots, touched that the younger Newsie cared so much about Les.

"Why don't we talk to Jack, then soak him?" Spot suggested.

"I'm not talking to him." David said while everyone was agreeing, "Now that that's settled can I teach you guys?"

* * *

Jack walked the familiar streets deep in thought his cheeks still throbbing from David's slap.

_Why did he slap me?_he wondered mentally remembering the scene after David left and the class had ended. Mr. Evans had told him that David would be punished and asked him not to leave. Jack had managed to convince the coach not to punish David and promised not to leave. As they had been talking a familiar figure raced to the gates obviously shouting something. Abigale or Sparks appeared and the two began to talk amongst themselves. That led him to another question, Why was Blink talking to Sparks? Why was Blink even here and why was no one commenting on it? He sighed and let himself into his apartment, he remembered the look in David's eyes if he didn't know any better it would described as a cross between betrayal and broken hearted. He hadn't seen any other Newsie since Blink and it was slightly unnerving.

_He is dreaming, that much he knows. He is standing on a porch, green reclining chairs all around and curled in one of them is a blue cat. _

_"Excuse me." he calls hoping that someone was there, the cat opens one eye revealing a violet eye, yawns and leaps off the chair._

_"Your here." the cat mews, causing him to stumble back in shock, not only is the cat talking but the cat has three tails. _

_"And you are staring." _

_"Sorry." he says looking away, "I've just never seen a three-tailed blue cat." _

_"Actually I'm a water cat deamon. You can call me Kaiaru, don't bother introducing yourself, we don't have time." _

_He stares at her then asks, "Where am I?" _

_"You are at NEMC or New England Music Camp." the cat says. Something rings and the cat, Kaiaru jabs her tail in the air. _

_"Yah what?" she asks though no one answers. She talks into thin air for a moment or two, then listens. "We really should have pulled them into something that's more 1900's." Then "Love you Anna." _

_She sighs and turns back to him. _

_"Sorry about that, anyway you've made mistakes in your life haven't you?" _

_He nods wondering how she knows. _

_"Yes, my best friend hates me, I haven't seen my other friends but I'm afraid they hate me also." he admits. The cat regards him thoughtfully before mewing._

_"Do you deserve their hatred? What have you done to warrant their hatred?" he hesitates, unsure of how to answer and she continues. "Think about that, I'm only here to tell you that the path you are walking on is coming to a split in the future, your decision can lead to happiness or sadness. Be careful what you choose." _

_The surrounding area starts to fade and she mewed as she also starts to fade. "I'll see you again, try listening to a mouth and a spark tomarrow, just be secretive about it." _

Jack woke up sweating and looked at his watch which showed that it was time to get up. With a groan he rolled out of bed and stumbled over to where the kitchen area was. He still couldn't believe his luck, he was teaching at David's school. When his train had come in two days ago the first thing he'd done was look for the Jacobses hoping to see his old friend again, but they had moved out. A part of him whispered that David wasn't just a friend to him but he squashed that thought instantly. As he reached school he noted that the Newsies he saw were not his friends and this made him even more puzzled.

"David! How did you sleep?" a female voice said and Jack ducked behind a tree as Sparks, David and Mush came into view.

"Excellent." David said and part of Jack remembered his dream _try listening to a mouth and a spark tomorrow. _

"How'd you sleep Sparks?" Mush asked.

"I'm quoting David but excellent. I slept snuggled next to Itey, it was like heaven. " she said grinning broadly.

"You are so smitten." Mush teased, and David broke in.

"What about you Mush, how'd you sleep?" There was an undercurrent of wickedness in his voice that made Jack wonder what David was doing.

"Fine, just fine." Mush said sounding all to happy for his night to have just been fine.

"Just fine?" David asked sounding shocked, but the hint of laughter hidden told Jack that David was just pretending. "Blink will be mighty dissapointed that you slept just fine."

"All right, all right. I slept better then I have in my life." Mush admitted and Sparks giggled.

"Speaking of Blink, aren't you supposed to meet him somewhere?" Sparks asked, and Mush groaned.

"Pox I forgot. Sorry guys I've got to fly."

David and Sparks laughed as Mush raced off and Jack felt his heart tighten in a way he'd never experienced before.

"David are you sure you are going to be ok?" Sparks asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine Sparks, it'll be easier to face him today 'cause I slept so well last night." David admitted.

"I was worried about you sleeping 'cause Mush was sleeping next to Blink."

"I think being surrounded by everyone helped, I didn't even dream of _him_ leaving."

Jack frowned, who left Davey and hurt him so much that he couldn't sleep? He wondered, but was about to leave when Sparks said. "I still can't believe Mr. Kelly hurt you. If he wasn't a teacher I'd hurt him David. I know you don't like me saying that, but it's true." She paused then continued. "You of all people deserve to be happy, even if it means still loving Mr. Kelly."

David sighed. 'I'm not sure I can face Jack," he admitted. "It still hurts Sparks, I'm afraid that when I see him I'm going to to see him leaving. But I still love him and it's tearing my heart in two." He sounded sad, tiered and defeated making Jack want to run over and comfort him until part of the conversation entered his brain.

_Even if it means still loving Mr. Kelly... But I still love him_

He froze eyes widening in horror as the statements presented themselves to him and he realized exactly what he had done wrong. After a moment or two he also realized that the horror he felt wasn't from the fact that David had a crush on him, but the fact that he had just left David with out a word and if he hadn't left maybe he would be with David right now.

"You go on in Dave. I'll be right there." Sparks said, just as Jack began to creep away she continued. "Mr. Kelly, a moment please."

He froze, but waited part of him wanting to flee but the bigger part told him to wait, that maybe he'd find out about Davi'ds life since he left.

"You were evesdropping Mr. Kelly." Sparks said though her tone was neutral, not accusatory.

"Yes I was," he admitted.

"I don't like you Mr. Kelly, you hurt David really badly but I will give you a chance to explain yourself and if it satisfies me I'll try to get you back into David's good graces, 'cause I think he needs you."

Jack looked at Sparks, her hands on her hips, dark eyes parking with an inner fire that made him realize what must of grabbed Itey'sattention. Jack opened his mouth to explain to her why he had left but realized that none of his explanations made sense. "I messed up." he admitted, "I thought I had good excuses but I don't."

The rest of the day passed to quicklyfor Jack, though he spent all of his down time trying to come up witha way to talk to David it wasn't working out. He made his way home that night dejected and was resigning himself to a life without David when someone called his name. Turning around he was met with Racetrack's furious punch which he took calmly.

"I deserved that." he said softly bracing himself for further punches. Racetrack glared at him then snapped.

"Of course you did. What the hell were you thinking leaving us like that?"

"I don't know." Jack admitted. "Right now I'm wishing I never left, but that's in the pas. I want to try to make things right. I'm really sorry Racetrack."

Racetrack snorted and said, "Your lucky I ain't-am not to mad at you. There were guys who wanted to soak you, and although I admit I did punch you as you said you deserved it."  
Jack stared at him and asked. "Did you just correct your grammar?"

"Yah, Dave's been teaching us stuff, the guys a natural born teacher." Racetrack said shrugging. Jack felt a surge of pride for David course through his veins.

"That's great Racetrack, can you spare some time to talk?" Racetrack shook his head slightly a wicked grin on his face, one that told Jack he was up to no good.

"Nah, but let me ask you a question. How do you feel about seeing someone of the same sex?"

Jack froze then snapped a bit to defensively. "I wouldn't do that in a million years, it's wrong."

Racetrack grinned and said cheerfully "Right, are you free tonight at seven?"

Jack nodded not sure what Racetrack was getting at. "Good meet your date at Tibby's in the back booth." Racetrack said sounding smug.

'I'm not at all sure I want to date anyone right now Race." Jack said hesitantly but then remembering his dream agreed.

* * *

David sat at the back booth at Tibbys seven o'clock that night, back facing the door, not at all happy being there. In fact if it hadn't been for the fact that Racetrack had asked him so nicely and promised to watch Les that night he wouldn't have been there at all. He sighed wrapping his hands around the steaming cup of coco thinking that Racetrack had looked unusuallysmug. Not smug like he looked after visiting Brooklyn and more specifically Spot but smug like he knew something David didn't. He scowled into the steam silentlycursing Racetrack when a shadow fell over him. Glancing up he found himself face to face withJack Kelly. Now cursing Racetrack to the deepest depths of hell David stood up and snarled. "Will you quit following me?"

Jack looked stunned then said quietly, "I'm not following you. The first time was a fluke, just now was all Racetrack's doing." He paused then said. "Here, Race gave this to me to give to you."

Opening the note David read the note quickly.

Dave,

I know you are probably reallymad right now but please for both of your sakes listen to him. You two deserve eachother and happiness.

Racetrack

David sighed and looked back at Jack, fragments of yesterday's dream playing in his mind. "Fine," he said already knowing he was going to forgive Jack, at least partially. It was going to be a while befor he completely forgave Jack.

"One meeting, if you can convince me you are sorry I may forgive you."

Jack looked happier at his words and it warmed Davids heart, looking at David Jack realized the subconscious reason why he fled.

"The reason I ran was because of you Davey." he began slowly. "I didn't realized it until now. I thought I couldn't have you and couldn't be your friend 'cause of the feelings so I ran." He paused then added. "I also came back 'cause I missed you to much."

David was gapingat Jack, he knew that. Luckily the waitress came and they ordered, David's mind working furiously.

"You could have talked to me Jack." he said quietly staring at his hands. "I could have helped you."

Jack shook his head and replied, "I didn't know that then. I really am sorry."

The waitress came and they ordered, before David said softly. "I forgive you, I know I shouldn't but I do. This is your last time Jack, don't blow it."

"Thank you Davey," Jack breathed eyes wide with surprise and joy. "I promise you won't regret it. Now tell me what's been happening since I left."

David grinned, and replied. "Only if you tell me what you have been doing."

They spent the dinner talking, laughing and generally getting to know each other again, as they left David was genuinely sad that the evening was ending.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jack said softly, before he seemed to decide something and dragged David into an alleyway.

"I just want to do this, just this once." He whispered before his lips descended onto David's. When they broke apart David was panting, his cheeks red and eyes glazed over, Jack wasn't much better as he drew apart.

"Sorry Davey," he said regretfully, forgetting that David had actually participated.

"Don't go Jack." David said quietly pleading. "Please, I've waited for you since you left. Please don't go, we can work this out somehow." Jack laughed softly stroking David's cheekbones gently still in awe that David was in his arms.

"Ok Davey, I won't go that far. I just need to get you home, you do know that we will have to be careful."

"I know Jack, but just being beside you is so amazing." David said breathlessly, grabbing Jack's hand. "My hand is cold," he explained grinning wickedly. Jack laughed at that and going through alleys made their way to David's house, holding hands.

* * *

_He's dreaming again, he knows that, this time he's in what looks like a house, withAnna sitting at a square thing and a blue cat with three tails sitting next to her. Music is coming from where, but he doesn't recognize it, a hand touches his shoulder and he jumps to see Jack who's staring at the cat. _

_"Jack?" he asks incredulously. This gets Anna and the cat's attention and they look up._

_"Your back." the cat mews, and Anna just grins. _

_"Welcome to Alaska." she says gesturing broadly, before continuing. "I see you've chosen your path, it won't be easy I think both of you know that so I just want to wish you guys luck. If you ever need us we are in your dreams." _

_The cat snorts as Jack's eyes widen. "You're not wearing a dress." he stammers and Anna rolls her eyes. "Of course not, I generally hate wearing dresses or skirts, they don't allow me to dance." she says then adds. "David you are taking Kaiaru well." _

_He shakes his head, "I'm stunned, but I don't care." he says, and Kaiaru laughs, "That's a first." she mews, before leaping into Anna. _

_"Go to sleep you two," Anna says as she starts to vanish, "I will always be around if you need me." Then in a softer voice that he can just make out she adds. "Just because you are my consiounce and muse doen't mean you can be leaping into me randomly in front of strangers." _

_"I'll see you tomorrow Davey." Jack says kissing him quickly on the lips before he also vanishes_.

Snuggled under his blankets David smiles and whispers in his sleep. "Tomorrow."

AN: Wow that was my longest oneshot by far. *grins* thanks for reading. I am always open to reviews.


End file.
